


The Broken Angel

by Latias425



Category: Captain N: The Game Master
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Memories, Running Away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latias425/pseuds/Latias425
Summary: After accidentally angering his friends, Pit comes to believe that he no longer belongs on the N Team, and leaves to find a place where he would be more appreciated. Meanwhile, Kevin and the others search for Pit, while realizing how much he means to them along the way.





	The Broken Angel

Pit never would've thought that even your closest friends can hurt you in emotional ways, even if it wasn't intentional. Although he was considered the goofball of the N Team, there were times when Pit knew to be serious. His upbeat personality would surely bring a smile to anyone's face, no matter how down they were feeling. However, this wasn't one of those times. This was a rather serious time for the N Team, as their newly arrived members Kevin Keene and Duke were preparing to help save Videoland from the clutches of the Forces of Chaos.

Simon Belmont and Mega Man were currently busy training in the target practice room of the Palace of Power, with Pit watching them from a distance. Kevin, Duke, and Princess Lana had gone off to investigate any possible signs of enemies, and the others had decided to train until they got back.

"Nice shot, Mega Man." Pit complimented as he watched the robot fire a shot out of his Mega Buster at a target with almost perfect aim.

"Yeah, right. Think you can do better than this?" Simon scoffed as he thrusted his whip at another target with style.

"Show off." Mega Man muttered to himself.

"Hey, I wanna try something." Pit said as he went closer to them. He pulled out his bow, aimed at a target, and fired. The arrow ended up bouncing off the wall and right at the ceiling, causing peices of it to fall right above the three of them.

"Look out!" Simon yelled as he and Mega Man quickly ran out of the way. Pit tried doing the same thing, but was unable to get very far and he was thrown back slightly as the the debris crashed to the ground.

Simon and Mega Man gasped at the sight of the pile of rubble lying in the middle of the room. "What did you do?!" Mega Man asked in complete shock.

Pit got up and his face paled at the sight of the damage that he had caused. He looked at Simon and Mega Man, who were glaring at him with cold eyes, which made his whole body freeze.

"I-It w-was an a-accident." Pit stammered.

"Accident?! Look at the mess you made!" Simon shouted as he pointed to the debris.

"What were you thinking about firing your arrow like that?!"

Pit felt like his body was shrinking. "G-Guys...I-I'm sorry."

"Sorry?! SORRY?! You nearly got us killed and all you say is you're sorry?!" Simon bellowed.

"I-I didn't mean to. I was just trying to...practice..."

"Well, I think you've done quite enough today."

"How about you go ruin someone else's day?" Simon asked as he and Mega Man walked away.

Pit couldn't understand why they were so angry at him over a simple accident. It's not like he would intentionally try to hurt his fellow teammates, he looked up to them. He sighed as he walked out of the training room and just as he did, Kevin walked right by him.

"Hey, Kevin."

"What is it, Pit?" Kevin asked, a look of disappointment on his face.

"Kevin, are you okay? What's the matter?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Kevin sighed as he began to walk away from Pit.

"Oh c'mon, Kevin. Just tell me what's bothering you."

"No, Pit." Kevin's voice was starting to get a little exasperated.

"I-Is it about Princess Lana? C'mon Kevin, just tell me what's-"

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" Kevin snapped in a voice so hard it made Pit freeze. "I'm sorry Pit, but...it's just that...you can be pretty annoying sometimes."

Those last words shocked Pit to the core, and his face went from one of shock to one of sadness. "Kevin's right. All I do is mess things up. And if I hurt others more than help them, then...I guess...I don't belong on the N Team."

* * *

Pit spent the rest of that day preparing for his new life, away from the Palace of Power. As he finished packing, he wondered if the others would even miss him, but told himself that it wouldn't even matter to them if he was gone.

Just when he was sure that no one was around, Pit made his way to the warp room of the Palace of Power. As he slowly approached a warp portal, he made one last look at the Palace.

"Well, it looks like this is the last time I'll ever see this place." Pit sighed as he lowered his head. "Goodbye, Kevin. Goodbye, Duke. Goodbye, Simon. Goodbye, Mega Man." He then started to choke up a bit on the last name. "G-Goodbye...Princess Lana." A tear of sadness ran down Pit's cheek, and with a heavy heart, he entered the portal to his new home.

Pit suddenly fell out of the warp somewhere else and landed on his bottom. He got up to find himself surrounded by trees, the moonlight barely visible in the dark sky. He then started to walk through his new home.

After walking for a while, Pit looked around to see if there was any sign of life, but saw that he was stuck in a forest in the middle of nowhere.

"Maybe I should've picked a better world to live in." Pit muttered to himself. He then heard his stomach rumble, and moaned in dismay as he placed a hand over his empty belly. "And also a better place to find something to eat." Suddenly, Pit heard another rumble, but this time it wasn't his stomach. He looked up to see gray clouds covering the sky, and it started to pour. Pit sighed in sadness as he continued walking through the pouring rain.

The rain poured down in buckets, with occasional thunder and lightning every now and then. It was practically pitch black for Pit to see anything in front of him.

"I gotta be careful here. One little slip and I could-" Pit suddenly slipped on a wet rock, and completely lost his balance as he tumbled through the forest, down a steep hill, and eventually landed right into a river. He gasped for air as he struggled against the raging waters.

"Help! Help! Somebody! Help me!" Pit gasped, but there was no one around to save him. He was then thrown down a waterfall, and struggled to get back up to the surface. As Pit thrashed around under the water, he felt the back of his head hit something hard, causing him to release the air . He floated back up to the surface, but his head hurt immensely and his vision was fading. "I...can't...everything's...getting...dark..." Pit's eyes fluttered shut, and his body was carried along the river as the storm raged on.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Palace of Power, the rest of the N Team continued their training. They had not seen Pit for a while, and they started to wonder if the things that they said about him had really effected him.

"Hey Simon, do you think we were a little too harsh on Pit?" Mega Man asked.

"He'll get over it. Besides, it was his fault for pissing us all off." Simon replied.

"Well...I'm not really sure. I'll go talk to him." Kevin headed over to Pit's room and knocked on the door. "Hello, Pit? It's me, Kevin. Look, I'd just like to appologize about what happened earlier. I hope you didn't take any of it too harshly. It was just a...heat of the moment, I guess." There was no response from the other side of the door. "Pit? Pit, are you in there?" He opened the door to see that Pit wasn't in the room. "Pit, where are you?" He looked through the rest of the Palace of Power to see if Pit could be in any other room, but he wasn't anywhere to be found. Kevin was now starting to suspect the absolute worst.

_'Did...did Pit leave us?'_

"Hey Kevin, have you seen Pit?" Princess Lana asked as she approached him. She was the only one who hadn't witnessed what has happened earlier, and Kevin could hardly imagine her reaction if she found out what happened.

"No, I haven't seen him anywhere. I've looked everywhere for him, but...I couldn't."

"If he's not here, then...where is he?" Lana asked, her voice growing with concern.

Suddenly, Duke came in holding some kind of note in his mouth. "What is it, boy?" Kevin asked. Duke showed Kevin the note, and he began to read it.

_Dear N Team,_

_By the time you are reading this, I have left the N Team forever. It breaks my heart to do so, but I must for the sake of preventing any more accidents. I have left the Palace of Power to find a place where I would be more appreciated. Don't even bother trying to look for me, because I know my departure is for the best, and that you all would be better off without me._

_Goodbye forever,_

_Pit._

Kevin's heart stopped as he read the note. It seemed like his suspicions had come true. Pit had left the N Team, and it was all because of them.

"What happened, Kevin?" Mega Man asked as he and Simon came in.

"Pit...left us."

Lana gasped. "What do you mean he left?!"

"He...he left us because...we got angry at him."

"What?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Oh, my gosh. Pit really did leave us." Mega Man gasped.

"What have we done?" Simon muttered.

"We have to do something! The N Team is not complete without Pit!"

"D-Don't worry, Lana. We'll find Pit and bring him back to the N Team. I promise."

"But...where could Pit possibly be?" Mega Man asked.

"He most likely went through the warp room. C'mon Simon, Mega Man, we're gonna find Pit and bring him back to where he truly belongs." Kevin then looked at Duke, who looked a bit sad. "Sorry Duke, but I'm afriad you'll have to stay here. Just take care of Lana while we're gone, okay? Alright team, we're on a mission. A mission to fix the broken angel."

And with that, the three went through the portal to the game world that Pit had gone to, leaving Lana and Duke alone in the Palace of Power. Lana really hoped that they would bring Pit back safe and sound, as tears started to form in her eyes.


End file.
